


Lab Partners

by orphan_account



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: Jay and Elle are annoying, M/M, Ridiculous pet names, Snoot bumps because kissing is awkward, Tee more like Teeam mom, Tee wants everyone to chill okthx, sorry Tee your dog is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During their time together fixing the S.S. Tetra, Ai figures out he doesn't want Risukuma to leave so soon... so he comes clean.Risukuma, the man(?) of science he is, figures he can help.Jay & Elle, on the other hand, do not help. At all.





	Lab Partners

"Our turn to go spacewards for parts, Risukuma?"  
"Sure thing, Ai. Last thing we need to fix this thing up."  
"... I see."

Ai, a dog like alien, lets his ears fall as his conversation ends, carefully pushing up thin glasses on his snout to their proper place. His tail rests hidden under his forgien looking lab coat as the creature strides from his spot with the machinery of the S.S. Tetra to a vast window. The city scape was unfamiliar, yet beautiful in a crazy, wonderful way that Ai could appreciate. His green eyes scan the horizon, one gloved hand gripping his chin while the other rests behind his back, keeping ahold a thin black cord with a small, diamond shaped charm at the end of it. Yes, Ai, the Chief Engineer of the S.S. Tetra, born and raised in the stars and space to parents he's never met...

Has finally touched down on a planet he doesn't know, but one he's fallen in love with.

This planet's name is Earth (he thinks), and the town is Suruzan. There are other places, and what have you, but Ai thinks Suruzan is quite possibly his favorite. Sure, it scared him upon first landing to the point of Ringo needing to assist him in calming down (bless poor Zed's non existant soul, Ai thinks, for trying), but now... he loves it. Through his many trips to the city, this place is right up his alley. Busy, yes, but definately a place he's now comfortable in. Colorful, but not overly so - but he had Risukuma to thank for all of it.

Ah. Risukuma, a whole different concept. Yes, a completely different concept...

Risukuma was very, very dear to Ai. The "Bear Squirrel Thing Ai Likes" (a term coined by Ess) was, quite possibly, the best thing that ever happened to the dog alien. After Ringo, Amitie, Arle and Carbunkle's... invasion, Risukuma was the first one for him to meet. Honestly, the dog remembers it like yesterday, when in reality, it had been... Weeks? Months, even?

Ai's memory on the time they spent was foggy, but he wouldn't have it any other way. The times Risukuma would calm his (ever sensitive) nerves in a way that a battle was never required, or when they'd walk hand in paw around town to go get food for everyone helping with the ship... or even now, when they snuck away from where the others to be alone, together, for the sake of being with each other. Ai felt almost guilty for running away to the stars with Risukuma.

Almost.

Risukuma, speak of the devil, had joined his (slightly shorter) companion to stare over the city. His ears twitch - Ai already learned that the other's head and paws are natural and real - and he looks down at the other, the stoic looking face branching into a careful smile. Ai has learned that his lab partner's words are more expressive than his face, and that was enough for the pooch.

"Admiring Suruzan?"  
"Yes, it's such a beautiful place..."  
"I'm glad you've come to love it."  
"But, it makes my desire to stay and abandon my duty so much stronger."

Risukuma's smile falls, showcasing more concern and sadness than anything else. "Ai... you know you can't."

The alien sighs, closing his eyes and crossing his arms behind his back. Duty calls, but his heart is /here/, in Suruzan. The beauty here is beyond anything he's ever lay witness, and Risukuma... "I'm aware. But I just... I don't want to leave. I want to sabotague our repairs To the ship for the excuse to stay here and see you, as crazy as it sounds."

The bear raises a non existent brow, but Ai continues and shakes his head at himself.

"I loved this, having you, being here... all of it. Risukuma, I love you, and I don't ever want us to seperate our dimensions. I don't want to exist in a dimension without you in it." The dog rambles, falling silent as his lab partner processes what he's been told. They stare out at Suruzan, watching the people below it go about their lives.

Ai will admit, he doesn't remember the S.S Tetra's policies about relationships. Even in his foggier memory can't produce the documentation. The Chief Engineer can't find it in himself to care. Risukuma, Suruzan... he's in love with all of it. If the universe is finally going to give the poor thing something good in his life, Ai is going to take it and never, ever let it go. How amusing, gripping it like a dog on a bone - the canine jokes seem to never leave him.

"You figured two men of science like us wouldn't be so foolish like this, hm?" Risukuma makes a dry, bitter laugh, shaking his head before turning to face his lab partner. "Yet here we are, doomed to live in seperate dimensions yet no less in love. Love can be cruel, Ai, but I'm glad this relationship and this affection won't be wasted on either side."

The dog's ears perk again, and his frames slide off his nose as he turns to face Risukuma, tail wagging. The poor creature's whole demeanor lifts off the ground, eyes wide and tears brimming. "Y-you're certain? My hypothesis about your affections is correct?"

Risukuma turns himself, shortly after, and places his paws on Ai's shoulders. A mischevious grin crosses his face and those devious glints in his eyes are back - and the dog alien feels himself get flustered. "Our hypothesises are confirmed! Shall we use our side project to do so?"

Ai can't help his own devious grin at Risukuma's suggestion, his own hands comfortably resting on the other's sides. They both step forwards, allowing the embrace, and the Chief Engineer can't help the tears in his eyes. He looks up at Risukuma, who leans down, sealing the affair (and confirming the desires) with a gentle, careful bump of his nose against Ai's. Eyes close, and the dog's tail wags rapidly, thumping against his own legs.

The dog alien opens his eyes, nudging his snout a little against the other's. Risukuma responds in kind, and Ai feels so warm...

Then the door to Ai's lab slides open as the bear squirrel changes stance to slip his leg between the dog's, resulting in the surprised pair to both fall over due to the short's lack of balance. They fall together with a loud, angry thud, leaving a loud yip from Ai and a surprised 'oof' from the bear thing, as the twins rush inside.

Of course, of course it's the twins. Jay and Elle. Of course, those trouble makers ruin everything Ai ever gets, why wouldn't they -

The twins pause, only being able to see the mangle of paws and boots on the floor, mostly obscured by the lab table. Jay shoots Elle a look, and slinks over to the desk to lean over it as Risukuma and Ai recover from the shock of the fall. Risu attempts to get up, setting his front paws on either side of Ai's shoulders in order to push himself up. Uuuuugh. This is the /last/ thing the Chief Engineer wanted. Stupid twins!

"Oooooooh!! We're telling Tee!!" Jay gasps, having caught an eyeful of the bear squirrel with either paw on the Ai, staring down at him. Before the dog alien can get up, the pair are gone, giggling about the Engineer's new love life and how much trouble he'll be in.

Ai sits up, fast, and snaps at the twins with a loud growl. His lab partner sighs, and finds comfort in sitting on the other's lap for the brief moment, petting the alien's head until he calms down. "Easy, Ai, they won't get us in trouble."

It's a moment of cooing before Ai calms down, making a loud sigh. "Sorry, my dear Risukuma. I... just got flustered."

"It's alright, dear. We have an experiment to try out, don't we? And a ship to wreck... for our sake." Risukuma makes that devious smile, and Ai can't help but make the same.

Oh, this'll be fun.

\---

Tee is minding his own business. Really! He and Ringo were talking about... something, when Jay and Elle just rocket out of nowhere, yelling about Ai and Risukuma and something or other? The Captain just groans as he hits the floor, only to sigh when Jay and Elle begin yelling.

"TEE! RISUKUMA AND AI ARE TOTALLY DOING BAD THINGS!" Cried Jay.  
"TEE! RISUKUMA AND AI ARE TOTALLY HIDING A RELATIONSHIP!" Bellowed Elle.  
"TEE! DO SOMETHING!" They both shout, tightly gripping Tee's uniform and shaking violently.

"ENOUGH!" Tee responds, clearly fed up with this. He sits up, angrily shoving the twins back as the captain moves to stand up. He dusts off his suit, turns to Ringo and makes a small apology, then turns back to the troublemakers. "What are you two on about?"

Jay and Elle look at each other, then back at Tee.

"We caught Ai and Risukuma getting naughty!"  
"Yeah, on the science deck of the spaceship!"

Tee raises his hand, and drops it onto his own face. Ugh, the Twins. So annoying... 

"Uh...?" Ringo comments, clearly missing a few points of the conversation.

"Why do you think I care about what Ai's doing?! As long as he does his job and what's asked of him, I don't care! All I know is he better clean up -"

**_KABOOM!_ **

"WHAT THE HELL?"  
"LANGUAGE, TWINS, THIS IS AN E10 GAME!"  
"WILL SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

All four spin to stare at the S.S Tetra, who has, for no given reason, exploded. Smoke pours from the new hole in the air craft, causing it to flop back down on the Suruzan school roof. Tee and Ringo both turn to stare at the twins, who loudly proclaim they had nothing to do with the Tetra's spotanious combustion.

Meanwhile, in the S.S Tetra, Ai is practically having the time of his life. One hand holds a flask, the other his dearest Risukuma's paw as he haphazardly flings the liquid in said flask out and around the room. The bear squirrel's devious glint is obvious and he too flings liquid from his flask, giving a hearty laugh as the chemicals combine into another explosion. Both parties remembered goggles, but are having almost too much fun prancing about the ship, leaving a chemical explosion in their wake. Nothing that can't be fixed in a week or so, but certainly buying the pair more time.

"I believe we must conduct further experiments with these chemicals, Risupoo!"  
"Well, SweetieAi, I would have to agree!"

The pair continue their destructive dance down the hall, tossing the flasks into the room they just walked out of. There's a pause, then a loud boom as the chemicals mix and explode, causing more damage to the space crusier. The couple stand in front of said explosion, ditching their safety goggles and looking up at each other. Picture perfect. They smile at each other, and Ai leans up and in to press his nose against Risu's cheek. The affection is quickly returned.

"Do you think we'll get in trouble?"  
"Not if we blame it on the twins!"


End file.
